This invention relates to a multipurpose hand puller, in particular, it can be used individually or in combination as the player desires.
Most universal gyms consist of many body-building mechanisms to train players in arms, waist and legs. In general, each mechanism is composed of a plurality of metal weighs linked with a control steel rope and retaining pin to produce an up-down movement. However, to suit the individual capability, the player has to adjust the number of weighs with great care, or it would render sports injury. Under this circumstance, certain amount of weighs are never used since purchased; the extra number of weighs are a big waste. In addition, it is easy to lead to occasional injury when the player handles the weigh adjustment carelessly.
The universal gym has an inherent deadlock, which is hard to break through. The inventor has dealt with production and sale of such sports good for years and have been dedicated to the study for improvement and finally come up with this multipurpose hand puller.
The main purpose of the invention is to provide a multipurpose hand puller. With delicate design and combined manipulation of handgrip and operation lever, it can produce diversified exercises. It occupies the least space and gains the maximum benefit.
The invention is explained in great details with the aid of preferable embodiments as illustrated in the attached drawings.